Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by ScissorLuv143
Summary: Enjolras and Lucy have never met and yet they are due to be married. Can Lucy soften Enjolras's cold heart and can Enjolras discover what Lucy is hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Enjolras was in his homes large ballroom, where he would rather be planning a rebellion rather than attending a party that his mother has thrown for his pending marriage to a girl he has never met, let alone wish to marry.

Where else, Lucy sat there on the grand stair case ,hidden from view, watching the party wishing she could be down there enjoying the party and not having to stay hidden all the time. She was due to marry the son of the master of the house, she only knew the name of her future husband but had never seen him.

Enjolras was there talking to his friends from the ABC cafe, when Marius noticed a figure on the stair case.

"Enjolras, who is that?" Marius asked while pointed to the stair case.

"I don't know ... Excuse me " Enjolras said politely as he then proceeded towards the stair case.

Lucy knowing that her position had been compromised as she watch a man a little older than her, make his way towards her.

"Wait!" Enjolras called out as he ran after Lucy who was running back towards her room, knowing that she would be in trouble for leaving her room without permission.

"Aah" Lucy said as she stumbled and fell to the floor. As Lucy turned around so she was lying on her back and not on her front.

Enjorlas rushed over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked reaching out his hand to help the girl up which she did not accept. He could see the fear and dread in her eyes.

"What are you doing down here! You stupid girl! We told you not to come down!" Enjolras's mother snapped as she stood in front of Enjolras, towering over Lucy as Lucy tried to back away. "You've ruined the surprise now".

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to" Lucy said tears filling her eyes. "I just wanted to watch the party"

"Go and stay in your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. ... Or tomorrow" Enjolras's mother shouted

" come on Enjolras let's go back down stairs." Enjolras's mother said while trying to guide Enjolras back to the party but he was too busy watching the retreating form of the mysterious girl, to try and stop his mother from leading him back to the party.

Once Lucy was back in her room, she slid down the back of the door and

Crumpled onto the floor, letting the tears fall. How could I be so stupid to even think of going down there, I knew I would get caught yet I still went she thought to her self.

After an hour of crying, Lucy got up and changed her clothes and crawled in to a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile Enjolras couldn't focus on the party, he was too busy wondering who that girl was and why she got so upset and why his mother snapped at her AND what mystery had the girl ruined?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the sun glared through the curtains, hitting Lucy's eyes directly as Lucy moaned and rolled over so she wasn't in the suns glare anymore. Five minutes later Lucy was sat up in bed, thinking about how stupid she was last night.

Well at least one thing came of last night she got to finally the man she was due to marry next week. Enjolras. He was quite good looking. Kind. There was care in his eyes last night, she had never seen care and kindness before even though she valued that.

Meanwhile Enjolras was in his private library studying for one of his up and coming exam. But he couldn't concentrate his mind keep wandering to the girl from last night. She was beautiful, long black hair that cascades down her back in beautiful waves, emerald green eyes...yet he does not know anything about her. Not even her name. Slamming down his book, he marched out of the library and straight to the drawing room where his parents where.

"I demand you tell who that girl is" Enjolras said as he walked in to the room.

"What girl?" His father asked.

"The girl from last night!" Enjolras said while getting impatience by his parents incompetence.

"Lucy was out roaming the house while the party was going on, she drew to much attention to herself last night and Enjolras saw her" His mother said.

"Lucy. So that's her name. And what surprise did Lucy ruin?" Enjolras said.

"We might as well tell him, he would find out soon anyway" His father said to his wife.

"Very well, Lucy is your bride to be" His mother said.

Enjolras unable to stand in the presence of his family any longer, he stormed out the room.


End file.
